Cole-Samantha Relationship
The Cole-Samantha Relationship '''is the friendship and/or relationship between Cole Reynolds and Samantha Parker. The pair is commonly referred to as Colemantha or '''Scole. Overview Season One In The Hellraisers, Cole meets and introduces himself to Samantha Parker at her locker and offers his assistance after she drops some of her binders. She mentions that he is a gentleman, which Cole quickly rebuffs by saying most people believe he is a jerk. Samantha goes onto falsely stereotype Cole as gay by his clothing style, but the two smiles and quickly shake hands after. Numb is a big episode for these two. During Shine Ya Light, Samantha is seen winking several times at Cole who returns her gestures with smiles. Cole intervenes in the breakup between Samantha and Matthew Humphrey, and the two are stopped from a major physical altercation when Samantha holds him back after Matthew pushes him down. The two share a sweet moment and a few compliments before they are staring into each other's eyes. Caught up in the moment, the two share their first kiss, with Samantha blushing after it. Cole smiles and walks off before. She leans up against her locker thinking how right it felt. She sings Kisses Don't Lie as she thinks about the kiss she just shared. The two later meet up in the auditorium after Cole sends her another text. After Samantha teases him about blushing, the two share another kiss and make themselves official, even though their social standings were drastically different. At the beginning of The Broadway Battle, Cole is seen being very jealous and angry of Matthew when he is performing Ladies' Choice, which he was heavily flirting with Samantha. She blushes and is shown to be very receptive of it. He warns Samantha of Matthew in hallway, and she says he just wanted her forgiveness, which she says she gave him. Cole is still skeptical and continues to mistrust his attentions and Samantha tells him that she fell in love with him and not Matthew. After battling Matthew in Anything You Can Do, Cole warns him to stay away from Samantha. Cole is seen being shot down by the rest of the members of the New Directions in Duffy Danger, and Samantha is seen going to comfort him and saying how everyone's dreams matters. He says he is an amazing singer, and the two shares an intimate kiss with an angry Matthew looking on. Cole is seen walking up to Matthew who is trying to gives some roses to Samantha. She is seen defending Cole and his name, and Cole is seen dissing Matthew. He calls Matthew an asshole and that she will never take him back, leading to the two singing another duet battle of The Girl Is Mine. Samantha screams that she is tired of all the fighting and she picked Cole and there was no changing that. Samantha is shown to be runnnign after Cole after he has massive breakdown and eventually quits the New Directions in Blackout. She follows him into the auditorium and says that he may be self-centered and selfish, but she mentions how he stood up for her against Matthew and went and helped Kaleesha out, and continues on saying that he cares about people and she cares about him. Surprising him by revealing she can play the guitar, the two sing an adorable duet of Perfect Two/Call Me Maybe, with it ending in a intimate and sweet kiss between the two. They smile and leave the auditorium when the bell rings. Later she jumps up and down and runs into his arms when he returns to the New Directions. At the beginning of Guilty Pleasure, Cole is seen loving Samantha's performance in Sexify and lets her pull him and dance. She later approaches Cole at his locker calling him sexy, which makes Cole giggle. She then says that they had become really close in their relationship, and that it was time to take it to the next level. Cole looks doubtful, revealing that he is a virgin and no other girl would want to have sex with him anyways. Samantha replies by saying she is a virgin as well, and that they are at the age where they need to be more sexual. Cole is eventually seduced to doing it and he agrees, Sam kisses him and struts off. Salvatore then approaches Cole and warns him that Samantha is not a virgin and is actually a whore and completely lying to him. Cole shrugs him off and doesn't take any consideration of his warning. He comes to Samantha's house, and is still a bit nervous and thinking about what Salvatore had said him. He makes awkward small talk, before Samantha offers him a drink. Cole asks for water, and Samantha drugs his drink before returning back to him. He says that he feels really week, and Samantha wears revealing clothing and says they should take it slow by starting to kiss. They sing in Don't You Want Me while preparing to have sex, but Cole freaks out at the last minutes. He says that he isn't ready to do this and runs off. It is shown in The Diva-Off that the two have remained distant since their encounter last episode, and Samantha apologizes for pressuring him into doing something they weren't ready for. Her readiness on that night makes Cole question if she is a virgin, but Samantha quickly defends that she is one. He says he just wants their relationship to continue before they take that step and kisses her before walking off. Samantha sights and sings No Such Thing As Too Late as Cole walks away, with her performance ending in the choir room. She seems unsettled when he says that he loves her. After Matt invites Cole out for a night of fun, the two walk towards "The Den", they are approached by a girl who is a prostitute. It is revealed that it is Samantha, sending Cole into a fury as he rushes back the car ignoring both Matt and Samantha's pleas. He's pissed that Matt didn't tell him that he knew what Samantha was, and even more furious of how disgusting her profession is to him. His anger is apparent as he sings an enraged version of It's Not Right But It's Okay, even kicking Matt out of the car while he is driving. Samanatha tries approaching him in the hallway at school, but Cole is still steamed. He isn't mad about the fact that she is a prostitute, but more of how she completely lied to him and to his face. When later talking to Salvatore, he mentions to not tell anyone that she is a prostitute as it would ruin her reputation, showing he still cares a bit. Cole tells the Glee Club he can be awful but his life is difficult constantly trying to be perfect and that everyone should try taking a walk in his own shoes. He also mentions he was brokenhearted, causing Samantha to look down. Cole performs a powerful rendition of Listen, which Samantha can't even watch, and their relationship is over at this point. By the time of Unapologetic, Cole has began to move on from Samantha a bit. He confronts her in the hallway calling her a heartbreaker and begins to tease her. Samantha tries to shake him off saying how he didn't know what she had to do to make money, but Cole stops her and says that Rihanna is going to allow him to begin to completely move on. He sings a direct song of Jump towards her, which is met by a good amount of applause from the New Direction and a glare from Samantha. He ends the performance by saying he doesn't want any obstacles in his way. After Jason reveals to everyone that Samantha is a prostitute, Cole quickly jumps to her defense, showing a bit of chivalry for her. He later sings Stay with Samantha as the two look back on the times they had and images of each other. They both later sing Love Without Tragedy/Mother Mary while watching each other sadly. Songs Duets *''Perfect Two/Call Me Maybe by Auburn/Carly Rae Jepsen. (Blackout) *Stay by Rihanna '' (Unapologetic) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Tightrope by ''Janelle Monae. ''(Duffy Danger) *All of the Lights by ''Kanye West feat. Rihanna. ''(Blackout) *Don't You Want Me by ''Human League. ''(Guilty Pleasure) *Phresh Out the Runway/Diva'' by Rihanna/Beyonce. (The Diva-Off) *''Love Without Tragedy/Mother Mary'' by Rihanna. (Unapologetic) Related Songs *''Shine Ya Light by ''Rita Ora. ''(Numb) *Kisses Don't Lie by ''Rihanna. ''(Numb) *Bitch, I'm Special by ''Michaela Shiloh. ''(Duffy Danger) *The Girl Is Mine by ''Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney. ''(Duffy Danger) *No Such Thing As Too Late '' by Brandy. (The Diva-Off) *''It's Not Right But It's Okay'' by Whitney Houston. (The Diva-Off) *''Listen'' by Beyonce. (The Diva-Off) *''Jump'' by Rihanna. (Unapologetic) Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Relationships involving Cole Reynolds Category:Relationships involving Samantha Parker